The present invention relates to drain clearing devices, and particularly to manual drain clearing devices.
Drain cleaners and drain uncloggers are generally known, and typically include some type of elongated shaft or cable that is inserted into a drain. The elongated shaft is used to collect debris, such as hair, dirt, and other material, that is caught in the drain causing fluid back up. The debris attaches to the elongated shaft and is removed by pulling the elongated shaft out of the drain. Oftentimes the fluid and debris drips or falls off of the elongated shaft, creating a mess around the drain area. In other instances, the user must remove the debris from the elongated shaft using their hands.